User talk:SnidgetGirl
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yyp page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 22:10, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Discussion board Hi, you can access it from the blue navigation menu at the top of the page. It is the last option under the first tab, which should be visible by default. The main page itself doesnt appear to have a link to the forum right now, but that menu is visible on every page so you should have no problem accessing it. Regards, 12:42, January 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Brave Souls I'd take a look at some of our other video game articles and see how they're laid out and what sort of information is on them, and if you can think of anything else to add, do so. At the moment, unless there's some basic information that needs to be corrected, all I can think of is keeping up with the character list. Rather than list each unit individually, it's been set up to list all the characters that have units. Re:Zanpakuto Ehh, I just came up with a power that I liked. Then I went to Google Translate until I found a name I liked Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:55, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Article Improvement Hey there. Anyone can edit any of the projects including the improvement project so long as you obey by the policies and the rules of the project in particular. Make sure you claim the article you are working on and try not to work on something someone else has claimed. Hope that helps. :If you haven't watched or read something in a while then I wouldn't suggest for you to alter information in our articles as our information must always be referenced. When I edit I always have the manga or the episodes on in some format to make sure the information I am adding is correct and accurate. Make sure to remember that if using the manga then watch out for Fan coloring pages as they are NOT part of the manga and scanners tend to add them in.